Family
by Ace Ice Cream
Summary: Kisah Keluarga yang bahagia. Walaupun tak selalu bahagia... tetapi mereka melaluinya dengan bersama-sama, selalu membantu satu sama lain #Project before UN :v #Lanjutnya abis UN :v
1. Chapter 1

Title : Family^^

Cast : EXO Member with OC kids, and many more^^

Genre : Family, Romance, Angst, Drama, Humor, Tragedy

Warning : This is multi chapters fiction with EXO official couple and their kids. Off course the kids is an OC

This fiction is dedication for me  
If you don't like, better don't read this fiction^^  
But if you like, hope y'all review^^

 **Family^^**

 **8 February 2025**

"Kyya! Taoie... hyung benar-benar tak sabar menunggu hari pernikahanmu ini... ahh... rasanya hyung juga ingin cepat-cepat menikah... melihatmu bersinar seperti ini, hyung jadi iri" Tao tersenyum mendengar penuturan hyungnya yang dulu segrup dengannya

Ya... dulu mereka satu grup dibawah naungan agensi SM ENTERTAINMENT. Waktu itu, jadwal kontrak EXO habis pada tahun 2020, dan rupanya mereka tak mau memperpanjang

Tao, Kris, Luhan adalah mantan member EXO. Karna disaat tahun 2014, Kris keluar dengan alasan penyakit jantung. Yang padahal itu adalah bohong belaka. Tao baru tau semua kebenarannya setelah tahun 2017. Kris tidak sama sekali memiliki penyakit jantung. Orang bodohlah yang langsung percaya akan hal itu. Bayangkan saja! Jika ia memiliki penyakit jantung, bagaimana bisa dia mengikuti kerasnya trainee? Bagaimana juga ia bisa menjadi leader basket NBA?

Luhan kemudian menyusul Kris ditahun 2014. Yah... Sehun sangat terpukul waktu itu. Sejujurnya ia terus-terusan menangis, mengigau dan berhalusinasi bahwa Luhan ada disampingnya. Tapi Tao menghancurkan semua itu. Tao tak mau Sehun terlalu terpuruk. Ia membantu Sehun bangkit. Toh.. Tao juga sedih kok. Jadilah Sehun termotivasi oleh Tao

Hingga pada akhirnya, ditahun 2015 Tao ikut mengundurkan diri dari EXO. Sejujurnya... Tao tak mau meninggalkan member EXO. member EXO adalah keluarganya. Bukankah kita akan selalu kembali pada rumah kita? EXO adalah rumah Tao. Namun ayah Tao benar-benar lelah dengan semua yang dialami Tao. Hingga akhirnya ayahnya menyuruh Tao keluar dari EXO

3 Tahun pertama itu... masih sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Kris yang terfokus pada red carpetnya, Luhan pada variety shownya di China, Tao dengan tournya dan EXO dengan albumnya

Hingga akhirnya tahun itu datang. 8 April 2020. Masa perpanjang kontrak. Tapi mereka —EXO— menolak memperpanjang

 **Flashback**

Tengah malam pukul 23.20 di Korea Selatan. Terlihat sebuah bar yang masih terus membiarkan manusia-manusia itu menari-nari layaknya orang gila. Dengan busana yang tinggal apa adanya. Ah.. ada juga yang ber'foreplay

"Ada yang bi-"

"Ruangan butterfly, meeting room. Dimana?" ucap seorang namja yang baru saja memotong ucapan namja bartender yang ada dihadapannya itu

"Lurus, belok kiri. Ruangan dengan penjagaan ketat" si bartender itu hanya mendenguskan nafasnya dengan kasar karna kesal. Hey! Siapa yang tak kesal jika kau belum selesai bicara, kemudian ditinggal pergi. Ditambah lagi tanpa ucapan terimakasih?

"Hufft.. orang kaya sombong!" gerutu bartender itu

 **Family^^**

"Oh.. akhirnya kau datang juga, manusia brengsek!" puji seseorang. Entahlah... itukah yang dinamakan pujian?

Mungkin itu pujian versi mereka -,-

"Jadi... sudah dimulai dari tadi?" tanya namja yang baru saja menaruh pantatnya di kursi khusus untuknya itu

"Tentu saja belum! Aku ingin, semuanya memperhatikan dengan detail tentang pembicaraanku!" semuanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"Baiklah, sebagai awal.. akan kupersilahkan memperkenalkan diri sendiri, dengan bahasa sendiri

"Annyeong haseyo. Kim Minseok imnida"

"Ni hao. Wo jiao Xi Luhan"

"Ni hao. Wo jiao Wu Yifan"

"Annyeong haseyo yeoreonun. Kim Joonmyeon imnida"

Skip

.

.

.

.

.

"Bisa langsung saja? Mama papaku tak tau akan bertemu kalian" ucap Tao

"Eh? Kau ijin kemana Tao?" heran Chen

"Aku tidak meminta ijin. Aku baru saja pulang dari pemotretan, lalu kemari"

Sementara Kyungsoo dan Lay menggelengkan kepala mereka. Kai dan Sehun malah bersmirk ria

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EXO tak akan memperpanjang kontrak"

"APAAAA?!"

"Tunggu dulu... tapi... kenapa?" tanya Xiumin heran. Perasaan dia kalem-kalem aja deh -"-

"Kalian tau... aku sudah tak kuat dengan ini semua. Berpura-pura tak saling mengenal. Berpura-pura membenci kalian. Aku mencintai kalian. Sungguh... aku tau kalian juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku. Tapi kalian membuang itu dan tak berani melawan'kan?" jelas Suho panjang lebar

"Baiklah... aku sudah membuat kocokannya. Silahkan diambil saat kehituangan 1"

"Tiga..."

"Dua..."

"Satu..."

Semuanya segera mengambil sebuah bola yang isinya adalah nomor untuk pasangan yang akan menikah duluan

"Huwaa... kita dapet nomor satu ge... hiks... hiks..." Kris dan yang lainnya panik plus bingung. Bukannya harusnya seneng yah kalo dapet antrian pertama?

"Kenapa baby~?"

"Kenapa kita harus yang pertama sih?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jangan sok polos, atau kupotong kau!" dan akhirnya Kris mengerti arah pemikiran Tao

"Ooohhh... panda manis ini menakuti malam pertamanya eoh?"

"Gege!"

 **End Of Flashback**

14 February 2025

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Kris dan Tao. Yang disaksikan oleh beberapa kerabat saja

Mulai dari Xiumin, Luhan, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Kai, Sehun —sebenernya, kalau mereka itu wajib dateng!—, ada juga kedua orangtua Tao dan Kris, Pan Weibo, Gao Yunxiang, Chen Yibing, Beibei, Xuetao, Yibo, Jinglei, Leon, Angelababy, Fan Bingbing, Huang Xiaoming, Zhoumi, Henry, Hangeng, dan banyak lagi. Intinya sih.. yang dateng hanya tamu-tamu khusus

"Tuan Wu Yifan. Pada hari ini, tanggal 14 February 2025 anda melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Tuan Huang Zitao. Bersediakah anda menerima kekurangan yang ada pada Tuan Huang Zitao? Menemaninya selalu dalam keadaan sedih dan susah maupun senang dan bahagia?"

"Ya saya bersedia"

Tao gemetar saat ini. Sungguh, ia bahagia sekaligus tegang

"Tuan Huang Zitao. Saat ini, dihadapan Tuhan, anda akan menjadi pendamping hidup Tuan Wu Yifan. Bersediakah anda menemaninya dikala sedih dan susah maupun senang dan bahagia?"

"Ya saya bersedia"

"Silahkan memasangkan cincin pada jari manis pasangan anda"

Sesi ini selesai

"Dengan ini, Tuan Huang Zitao telah berganti marga menjadi Wu Zitao. Semoga kelak Tuhan selalu menyertai keluarga serta anak-anak kalian. Amen"

 **Family^^**

"KKYYAA! ZITAO... YATUHANN... SELAMAT SAYANGKU... KAU SUDAH MENIKAH...~~~" ucap haru Luhan

"Ah.. tak terasa yah... padahal kau yang paling muda" goda Baekhyun

"Hey... kalian memangnya tidak kasihan dengan Kris, kalau iya harus menikah terakhir?" lerai Kyungsoo

"Yak! Do Kyungsoo! Kau menyindirku tua? Begitu?" ucap Kris tak terima

"Uhm.. aku tak mengatakan itu by the way... kau mengatakannya sendiri~"

"Shit!"

"Ahahahaha..."

Namun kemudian...

"Hey! Yifan! Zitao! Selamat yah untuk kalian berdua... astaga... padahal aku kira Yifan menyukai melon loh... tapi ternyata Yifan lebih memilih pisang yah? Hahaha..." tawa Jessica lepas begitu saja. Dari nadanya, ia memang seperti orang yang mengejek, tapi... mungkin ia sedang bercanda

Tapi jujur. Kalaupun Jessica sedang bercanda, ini benar-benar diluar batas —menurut Yifan— maka ia mempersiapkan tangannya yang terlihat seperti ingin menampar Jessica. Tapi untunglah Tao lebih dulu menahan tangan Yifan sambil membisikkan kata-kata penenang

"Aahh... romantisnya~ aku jadi iri~ ahahahaha... sudah ya... aku ada urusan. Aku ingin pamit pada kalian" Tao menerima salaman yang diberikan Jessica dengan tulus. Namun rupanya, Jessica membisikkan..

'Jika suatu saat nanti kau bosan pada pisang dan menginginkan melon segar. Datanglah padaku. Aku tentu akan menomor satukan dirimu'

pada Yifan kemudian ia pergi

Padahal Tao mendengar itu dengan sangat jelas. Mungkin Jessica memang benar-benar membenci dirinya ya? Sampai-sampai mengatakan hal yang tak sepantasnya kepada orang yang baru saja selesai menikah

Tao hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya. Sesekali mengangkat kepalany dan memamerkan senyuman palsunya

 **Family^^**

Sekarang hanya tersisa dua belas orang didalam rumah Kris dan Tao. Orangtua Kris dan Tao sudah pulang kembali ke China

Oh ya, omong-omong.. pernikahan Kris dan Tao ini di Canada. Makanya mereka hanya mengundang orang-orang tertentu

Tapi... sungguh. Jessica tak masuk list sama sekali!

"Tao ie... kami tau tentang Jessica tadi... gwenchanayo... kami disini bersamamu. Kalau sampai naga burik mesum sialan itu selingkuh darimu, kau bisa melapor pada kami, oke?" hibur Baekhyun

Ya tuhan. Sesungguhnya... kata-kata Jessica digedung resepsi itu tidak terdengar seperti bisikan. Baekhyun berani bertaruh, semua tamu undang pasti mendengar ucapan Jessica

"Yes! I know he never leave me alone, right?" senyum Tao

"Yak! Manusia ini! Kenapa jadi pakai bahasa inggris sih?" gerutu Luhan

"Why?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Lay dan Xiumin yang menjitaki Baekhyun dan Luhan yang menyeret nyeret Tao

"Agghh... pleeaassee~~ save me~~~" ledek Tao

"TAO-YA!" pekik Lay. Kini Lay menyerang Tao

"Ahahahahahaha..." Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat ini. Selamanya mereka akan bahagia. Pasti!

 **Family^^**

"Hyung... tadi itu, kenapa bisa ada Jessica?" heran Chanyeol

Oh ayolah... Jessica bukan tamu yang diundang!

"Aku juga tak tau" balas Kris dengan santai

"Ucapannya itu benar-benar kurang ajar hyung! Sungguh... rasanya ingin kubunuh ia malam ini juga" kesal Chen

Chen adalah King Of Troll. Chen bukan orang yang mudah tersulut emosi. Ia adalah penghibur setelah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Jadi ketika Chen sudah berucap seperti ini...

Bahaya akan datang~

"Hey! Tenanglah... aku bisa mengatasi ini Chen!" sergah Kris

"Kau aneh Kris" Kai. Ia yang baru saja mengatakan itu

Sontak saja Kris memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Kai. Kai hanya menghela nafas pasrah

"Entahlah... kupikir, seperti ada yang aneh... ayo kita masuk. Ini malam pertamamu'kan? Apa kau tak i-"

"Besok. Aku baru merencanakan untuk melakukannya besok saja"

 **Deg**

Shit! Perasaan Kai makin buruk

"Kenapa?" Sehun tiba-tiba mengerti logat Kai

"Hanya sedang malas. Mungkin aku sedang lelah.."

 **Family^^**

"Aneh. Mereka semua kemana ya? Kenapa lama sekali kembalinya? Bukankah ini first night Kris dan Tao?"

"Kau be-"

 **Kring kring...**  
 **Kring kring...**

"Yeobseyo?"

["Baekhyun!"]

"Ne?"

["Aku memiliki firasat buruk. Pergilah dari rumah Kris dan Tao. Menginaplah dihotel sekarang! Sepertinya ada yang tak beres"]

"Baiklah.. kami akan menginap di ho-"

["Jangan beritahu kepadaku. Sekarang.. pergilah!"]

"Arraseo"

 **Tuut Tuut**  
 **Tuut Tuut**

"Waeyo?"

"Chanyeol bilang, kita harus menginap dihotel sekarang"

"Eh?"

"Dimana Tao? Nada Chanyeol tadi sangat ketakutan dan panik" semuanya mengernyit heran —kecuali Tao— ada apa ini?

"Tao ya!" Lay segera berlari kekamar Tao dan menemukan Tao yang memang sedang tertidur diranjangnya

Lay terpaku

Bukankah, tadi Tao ingin kedapur? Mengambil minuman? Lalu kenapa ia tertidur?

Tiba-tiba Xiumin dan yang lainnya sudah berada disekeliling Lay. Lay masih terpaku ditempat. Hingga...

"Bukankah tadi Tao ingin kedapur mengambil minuman?" buka Kyungsoo

"Y-Ya"

"Kenapa sekarang dia ada disini?" heran Kyungsoo lagi

"Sebaiknya, kita segera pergi, sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan Chanyeol. Oke?!" mereka semua menggotong tubuh Tao yang memang lebih besar dibandingkan mereka berlima.

Beruntung tadi Lay membawa mobilnya, jadi mereka sekarang pergi dengan mobil Lay

"Hyung. Kau mau kemana?" sergah Sehun dengan cepat

"Entah. Nafsuku sedang menggebu, Hun" Sehun menatap mata Kris sangat dalam. Tidak. Ini bukan hyungnya

Melihat Sehun yang menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa sebab, semua jadi bingung. Nafsu Kris menggebu? Kris adalah orang terkuat yang menahan nafsu jika dibanding Kai

Kris menghentakkan tangan Sehun dan berlari menuju mobilnya. Pergi ke sebuah bar

"Oh hoh... lihat siapa yang datang? Wu Yifan? Suami Wu Zitao? Ada apa kau kemari hmm..? Butuh belaian?" goda seseorang.

Ahk shit! Namja yang lain itu tertinggal jejak Kris!

"One night?" balas Kris dengan menggodanya. Dan tentu saja, Jessica menerimanya

"Aahh... ngghh... shh... le..lebihhh.. akkhuummhhnn... mauhh leeebbiihhh kkrriisshh..." desah Jessica saat Kris memainkan wajahnya di sekiraran leher Jessica

"Tentu sayangku~" Kris melakukan lebih. Ia tak lagi hanya di sekitaran leher Jessica, kini ia bahkan meremas-remas gundukan yang seakan menyombongkan diri itu

"Aahhkk... eeuubbggghh... ssshh.. tteerruuussshhh... aaahhhkk..." Jessica menggeliat tak karuan. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kris

"Let's go to the room"

 **Family^^**

Para uke itu tidak pergi ke hotel. Mereka malas sekali.

Tao sudah bangun daritadi by the way. Dan saat diintrogasi dadakan.. Tao menjawab

'Mianhaeyo. Tadi aku benar-benar kelelahan. Aku malah menuju kamar dan tidur'

"Hey guys! Lihat! Itu ada bar yang ramai sekali..." ucap Xiumin. Xiumin yang mengendarai mobil Lay

"Wah... iya... kita mampir yuk!" semangat Luhan

"God please! Diantara kita, tidak ada yang bisa minum, oke?!" final Lay

"Just do striptease dance? Aku sudah lama tak melakukannya.." pinta Luhan

"YAK! Kita semua Han hyung... kita semua sudah lama tidak menari striptease" protes Baekhyun

"Haisshh! Arraseo! Kajja!"

"Yeay!"

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAP 2**

* * *

Title : Family^^

Cast : EXO Member with OC kids, and many more^^

Genre : Family, Romance, Angst, Drama, Humor, Tragedy

Warning : This is multi chapters fiction with EXO official couple and their kids. Off course the kids is an OC

This fiction is dedication for me If you don't like, better don't read this fiction^^ But if you like, hope y'all review^^

 **Family^^**

* * *

Musik disko itu mengiringi langkah kaki ke enam namja yang mampir ke dalam mini bar yang terlihat ramai itu. Mereka terlihat bahagia sekali

"Wuhu... sudah lama sekali~~ Yeah~~" riang Baekhyun

"Baek, sebaiknya kita segera menuju tempat dance... tubuhku benar-benar ingin bergerak" ajak Luhan

"YAK! Kalian tak mengajak kami, eoh?" —Xiumin—

"Tentu saja kalian juga! Ayo!"

Mereka semua beriringan menuju tempat untuk menari. Tao baru saja akan ikut kesana. Namun ia melihat seseorang... seperti... Kris. Tapi Tao berfikir

'Bukankah Kris bersama seme yang lain? Mana mungkin dia disini'kan? Lagipula... ia tak mungkin juga berbuat hal tak senonoh dengan wanita'kan' batin Tao

Bukankah mereka baru saja menikah?

 **Family^^**

"Mana Kris?!"

"Kita berpencar!"

Mereka akhirnya berpencar. Suho, Chen, Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun tentu saja

"Baiklah.. Suho hyung dengan Kai hyung dan Chanyeol hyung. Aku dengan Chen hyung"

"Arraseo!"

Jangan lupa. Mereka sedang di Canada

"Euungghhh... aakkhhuu... iingghhh.. eunggh... inginhh.. disinihh ssshhaja kkkrriissshh..."

"Tak apa jika tubuhmu terekspos?"

"Tentuh... lak.. eungh.. lakukanlah..."

Jessica menyunggingkan smirk dibibirnya. Bukankah ia baru saja pulang dari pesta pernikahan namja yang sedang menyentuhnya?

Katakan Jessica gila. Tapi inilah keinginannya. Inilah kemauannya.

Jadi, ia tak akan repot-repot memikirkan perasaan namja yang tadi menikah dengan Kris ini

Toh Jessica yakin. Kris pasti hanya kasihan saja!

"Kris ah... kau mencintaiku'kan?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kenapa kau malah menikahi lelaki bodoh tak tahu diri dan tak berguna itu, eoh?! Apa kau tau... seberapa hancurnya aku!" ucap Jessica

"HYUNG!"

 **Bugh!**

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Jessica?!" pekik Kai marah. Pekikannya ini membuat beberapa orang menoleh pada mereka

"Huh? Apa kalian buta eoh?! Dia melakukannya sendiri!" bela Jessica. Beruntung, Chen dan Sehun adalah orang yang menyadari pekikan Kai

 **Plak!**

Itu tamparan dari Tao untuk Kris

"Apa... hiks... apa yang kau lakukan eoh?!" tangis Tao

"Hey.. jangan asal menampar, sialan!" ucap Kris. Ia bahkan bersiap untuk meninju Tao. Tapi...

 **Bugh!**

Sehun lebih dulu memukul tenguk Kris, sehingga Kris tak sadarkan diri

Tao benar-benar lemas sekarang. Jadi dia pingsan

Dan uke yang lainnya panik. Namun Tao segera dibopong oleh Kai

"Kita belum selesai, nyonya **Jung** " desis Kyungsoo berbahaya

 **Family^^**

Kris telah sadarkan diri. Dan Kris bilang, bahwa ia tak tahu jika ia melakukan hal-hal yang dikatakan mereka semua

"Jinjjayo? Kau bahkan akan memukul Tao, hyung!" ucap Baekhyun frustasi

Sungguh... Baekhyun harap, dihari pernikahannya nanti, ia tak mengalami kejadian seperti ini atau Chanyeol dipastikan berada di liang lahat saat itu juga!

"Eoh? Tapi aku tak memukulnya'kan?" dibalas anggukkan oleh semuanya

"Sejujurnya... setelah Jessica membisikan kalimat —yang aku yakin kalian dengar— itu, pikiranku jadi kacau.. aku seperti merasa... mabuk?"

"Hah?!"

"Sungguh! Aku tak bohong!"

Lay terlihat berfikir sebentar... "Aku memiliki seorang kenalan disini. Beruntung dia dokter. Apa kau mau diperiksa olehnya, ge?"

Suho membelak tak percaya "Sejak kapan? Kau tak berniat selingkuh'kan?" Lay menatap malas Suho

"Aish jinjja! Kalau aku berniat selingkuh... harusnya tadi aku mencarinya di bar! Nama kenalanku itu Daniel. Ia pria"

"Yak! Kenapa harus namja?!"

"Jadi maumu? Yeoja?"

"Aniyo!"

"Aigoo... ini situasi genting Suho~ jangan seperti ini! Lay, segeralah telfon Daniel. Katakan bahwa ia harus memeriksa kejiwaan seseorang, kondisi seseorang dan kekanakan seseorang" putus Xiumin

"Siapa yang memiliki penyakit kekanakan memangnya?" tanya Suho

"Neo! Jinjja!"

"Ah... namja ini hanya pingsan saja. Ia pingsan karna terlalu shock dan lemas. Setelah sadar nanti, tolong beri ia makanan yang sehat dan buah-buahan yang sehat juga. Apel lebih bagus"

"Untukmu... seseorang yang menyentuhmu itu menanamkan obat perangsang tingkat sedang. Namun sepertinya ia tak terlalu mahir dalam memberinya ya... ia hanya memberikan 25% dari 100% padamu. Jadi sudah dipastikan bahwa seseorang itu justru terkena obatnya sendiri sebanyak 75%" Daniel tersenyum setelahnya

"Omong-omong... sejak kapan kau disini Lay?" buka Daniel

"Baru... saja. Namja yang kau bilang terkena obat perangsang itu, baru melangsungkan pernikahannya disini" jawab Lay

Sungguh. Xiumin, Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menatap Daniel dengan penuh puja

Sedangkan seme mereka menatap para uke dengan pandangan —_—

"Oh ya? Dimana istrinya? Apa jangan-jangan istrinya itu ya yang menggodanya?" Lay tersenyum mendengar dugaan Daniel

"Istrinya adalah namja yang pingsan itu. Dan seseorang yang memberikan itu adalah orang yang begitu mencintai Kris, dan tak terima jika Kris gay"

"Pasti yang tidak terima itu yeoja'kan? Dan dilihat dari wajah Kris... aku sudah menduga rupa yeoja yang melakukan itu padanya"

"Daniel... apa kau masih single?" tanya Kyungsoo yang dihadiahi tatapan horror dari Kai

"Ahahaha... honestly no. I have a wife. she's name is Lila"

"Aaahh...~ aku pikir kau single"

"Hahaha... it's oke. We can still contact. And... well... i have to go home now. Lila waiting for me"

"Daniel! Jika kau ingin berselingkuh, pada'ku saja, oke! Aku akan selalu menerimamu~" —Xiumin—

Chen drop sekarang

"Baik! Akan kuingat Min! Tapi kurasa... aku tak akan selingkuh. Bye~"

"Bye~"

 **Family^^**

"Eotteokhaeyo? Sudah baikan?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh perhatian. Namun hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kris

"Yak.. kenapa kau jadi robot seperti ini eoh? Tenanglah... rileks saja..."

"Kau tak merasakan berada diposisiku"

"Aku tau.. Kau begitu ketakutan sekarang"

"Kau tau'kan Kris. Tao itu lemah. Walaupun ia selalu sok kuat dengan wushunya. Tapi tetap saja! Tubuhnya lebih lemah daripada kita" ucapan Lay benar-benar membuat Kris makin merasa bersalah

"Huh... harusnya kalian bulan madu sekarang!" goda Luhan

Baekhyun baru saja sampai kedapur tempat Luhan, Kyungsoo, Lay berada

"Aku akan menjaga Tao sekarang" Kris beranjak pergi

"Yak! Apa kedatanganku tak diharapkan eoh?!" kesal Baekhyun

"Memangnya... siapa yang mengharapkan kedatanganmu?"

"Yak! Lulu!"

"Hish... aku depresi hyung..." keluh Sehun

"Kalau begitu, jangan lakukan hal yang membuatmu depresi" —Chanyeol—

"Contohnya?"

"Jangan melakukan apa yang kau lakukan" Chen yang sedari tadi fokus pada televisinya, kini beralih menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam

"Mwo?"

"Kau pikir Sehun melakukan apa! Ia hanya duduk disitu dari tadi Chan! Bahkan sebentar lagi, akar akan tumbuh dari pantat yang katanya semok itu"

"Hyung! Siapa yang bilang pantatku semok!" kesal Sehun

"Aigoo... kau lupa Hunnie~? Apa perlu kuingatkan eoh~~? Kau lupa... pada tang-"

"HYUNGGGG!" itu suara Sehun yang cetar membahana aduhai ulala beduwei

 **Family^^**

"Taoie..."

"Open your eyes~" [Ice : Ije neun open your eyes~ #nyanyi lagunya nct u :v #promosi #judulnya the 7th sense beduwei~]

"Mianhaeyo... jeongmal"

"Dui bu qi"

"Wo ai ni"

"Zitao er..."

"Saranghaeyo"

"Love You"

"Aishiteru..."

"Eung..."

"Zi? Kau sudah sadar?"

"Eungh...~"

"Open your eyes please~ Look at me~"

Tao sekarang sudah sadar. Ia melihat Kris yang sedang tersenyum menatapnya. Tao rasanya ingin menangis sekarang

"Kris?" panggil Tao dengan lemah

"Ye? Ada yang kau butuhkan?" Tao menggeleng. Kris jadi bingung. Seingatnya...

 _"Setelah sadar nanti, tolong beri ia makanan yang sehat dan buah-buahan yang sehat juga. Apel lebih bagus"_

"Kau harus minum Tao.. kemudian makan apel ini" ucap Kris

"Kau... tidak akan meninggalkanku'kan? Yang tadi kulihat itu... bukan Kris'kan?" Kris tersenyum kecut sekarang

"Yang kau lihat itu... Kris yang dipengaruhi oleh Jessica. Kau akan tau setelah sembuh.. maka dari itu, makanlah" bujuk Kris yang dibalas anggukan oleh Tao

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Tetap disini"

"Tentu"

 **Family^^**

"Kris mengunci pintunya ya?" tanya Kyungsoo entah pada siapa

"Ye"

"Hufft... untung saja.. makanannya sudah kutaruh dalam" ucap Kyungsoo lagi

"Huuiilllaa~~~~ Aku bosan~~~" keluh Baekhyun

"Apa itu 'huila' Baek?" heran Lay

"Molla"

"Bagaimana jika bermain game?!" tanya Baekhyun

"Game apa?"

"Aku juga tak tau"

"Hmm... kulihat.. ada soju dikulkas" ini kata-kata Kai

"Apa hubungannya?" kesal Chen

"Siapa tau... ada yang berminat bermain permainan orang dewasa" semuanya mentap Kai dengan jenggah. Kecuali Lay

"Kaiah.. bermain permainan dewasa itu membosankan, oke! Apalagi tak lengkap.. kurang seru! Bagaimana jika langsung main sentuh?" goda Lay

Pliss! Semua manusia yang ada disini sudah dewasa semua. Semuanya tentu mengerti tentang apa yang dikatakan Lay

"Yak! Lalu Kris dan Tao?"

"Waeyo? Mereka dikamarkan?"

"Suara kita -_-"

"Yasudah... ayo ke hotel.."

"Lalu meninggalkan mereka?"

"Baikalah... tak ada game mari menyentuh.."

TBC


End file.
